What Would You Do I You Had Just One More Wish?
by robinthegirlwonder97
Summary: Peter Parker knew that there was no way out, that he was about to die. But before he did, he wanted to say a few words in his own behalf.


HI. MY NAME IS PETER PARKER. NOW— I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING: "I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE DEAD! I READ AND SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES—WE ALL DID." WELL, YES, I AM PROBABLY DEAD BY THE TIME YOU'RE ALL READING THIS.

BUT I KNEW THAT I WAS TRAPPED IN DOC OCK'S OLD, SICK, FAT, FREAK OF NATURE, DYING BODY THAT (_SNIFF SNIFF_) SELLS LIKE— THAT OLD PEOPLE SMELL. ANYWAY, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THAT I AM A MAN OF SCIENCE AND ON A MAN OF- THE LITERARY SORT, I DECIDED TO WRITE A MEMIOR. I KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN AROUND FOR A LONG TIME, AND HAVE MADE A LOT OF LIFELONG DIEHARD FANS OVER THE YEARS AND HAD VARIOUS COMICS, VIDEO GAMES, TV SERIES, MOVIES, MERCHINDISE, KNOCK OFF COSTUMES, AND PEOPLE _WEARING_ THOSE COSTUMES TRYING TO BE ME AT THOSE COMIC-CON CONVENTIONS.

NONETHELESS, I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD SAY GOODBYE—_MY_ WAY, OUTSIDE OF 'AMAZING'. SPEAKING OF 'AMAZING SPIDER-MAN', WHICH IS THE LONGEST RUNNING SERIES _EVER_ IN MARVEL HISTORY BY THE WAY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING IT FOR ALL OF THE 50 YEARS THAT IT'S BEEN AROUND. AND LET ME JUST MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR; FOR EVERY FOUR _EARTH_ YEARS, THERE IS ONLY_ONE_ MARVEL YEAR. SO EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN 50 YEARS IN YOUR TIME, IT'S ONLY BEEN 12.5 YEARS IN 616 TIME.

BUT I HAVE ONE QUESTION TO ASK- IT MAY REQUIRE THINKING, DEEP THINKING, SOME MIGHT EVEN SAY SOUL SEARCHING. THE QUESTION IS IN FACT A QUOTE-WHICH, ONE THAT YOU ARE MORE THAT LIKELY FAMILIAR WITH. AND IT CAME FROM A STORY ARC THAT IS VERY INFAMOUS. IT'S NAME? "WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU HAD JUST **ONE MORE DAY?!**"

BUT AS I LOOKED BACK ON MY LIFE, I ASKED MYSELF THAT VERY QUESTION. AND THERE WOULD BE SEVERAL THINGS THAT I WOULD DO IN THAT SINGLE DAY. BUT WHAT IF YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST 'ONE MORE DAY'? SOME PEOPLE HAVE A DYING WISH. SO, I ASK YOU…

**WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU HAD JUST ONE WISH?**

**IF YOU HAD ONE SINGLE WISH— A DYING WISH, HOW WOULD YOU USE IT?**

**WHAT IF, YOU CAN USE THAT DYING WISH TO HAVE ONE MOMENT IN TIME?**

**WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH THAT MOMENT?**

**RECTIFY A DESCISION THAT YOU REGRET MAKING? **

**SAYING SOMETHING—THEN WANTING TO TAKE IT BACK?**

**WHAT ABOUT DOING SOMETHING THAT YOU ALREADY DID— BUT DOING IT DIFFERENTLY?**

**WHAT IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE MORE DAY INSTEAD OF JUST ONE SINGLE MOMENT IN TIME?**

**WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH OR IN THAT DAY? **

**SAY "GOOD-BYE" OR "I LOVE YOU" TO SOMEONE YOU DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO?**

**OR MAYBE, YOU'LL LIKE TO JUST USE THAT DAY THINK ABOUT ALL OF THE GOOD TIMES YOU HAD WITH SOMEONE.**

**AND PERHAPS THE TIMES THAT WERE NOT SO GOOD.**

**YOU COULD JUST GO BACK AND FIX ALL OF THE THINGS THAT YOU'VE SCREWED UP. BUT, IF YOUR ANYTHING LIKE ME AND SCREWED UP ONLY ABOUT HALF OF THE TIMES THAT I DID- YOU'RE GOING TO NEED A LOT MORE THAT JUST ONE SINGLE DAY.**

**BUT SOMETIMES SOMETHING GOOD CAN COME FROM A SCREW UP. LIKE SPIDER-MAN. HE'S SOMEONE THAT KIDS, BOTH BOYS AND GIRLS, CAN LOOK UP TO. WHEN I MADE THE COSTUME TO COVER EVERY INCH OF MY BODY, MY INTENTION WAS THAT NOBODY COULD EITHER KNOW, OR FIGURE OUT, OR GUESS MY SECRET IDENTITY SO THAT I CAN LEAD A NORMAL LIFE OUTSIDE OF THE SUIT. WHAT WAS NOT MY INTENTION WHEN I FIRST MADE THE COSTUME THAT COVERED EVERYTHING FROM HEAD TO TOE WAS KIDS NOT HAVE TO WORRY IF THEY WERE BLACK, WHITE, LATINO, ASIAN, OR ANYTHING ELSE TO BE ABLE TO SAY 'I'M SPIDER-MAN'.**

**AFTER HEARING OF FANS TELL THEIR STORIES OF HOW THEY BECAME FANS, OR WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR TO THEIR OWN WORLD WHILE READING ONE OF MY COMICS, IMAGINING THEMSELVES SWINGING THROUGH THE STREETS OF NEW YORK WHETHER THEY WERE SPIDER-MAN OR THEMSELVES WEB-SLINGING WITH ME. ANDREW GARFIELD'S SPEECH AT COMIC-CON WAS NO EXCEPTION AND IT WAS TRULY HEARTWARMING. IT WAS THAT 'ONE MOMENT IN TIME' THAT MADE ME REALIZE WHAT I WOULD DO IF I DID HAVE JUST ONE WISH- ESPECIALLY IF ITS MY DYING WISH. I WOULD WISH TO MEET EVERY FAN, WHETHER THEY'RE BLACK, WHITE, ASIAN, LATINO, BOY OR GIRL . AND TO HEAR THERE STORIES, NO MATTER HOW LONG, SHORT, STUPID, FUNNY, OR TRAGIC IT MAY BE.**


End file.
